


Sunshine

by detectivecaz, saye0036



Series: Drabble Me This [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bahamas, Casino Royale, Drabble, F/M, Sunshine - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the many lovely drabbles that Saye0036 wrote for me during my exams to help me de-stress. She has given me her permission to post them in this collection. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

In sunlight, she glows.

In the Bahamas her hair becomes blonde and her age rewinds.  
  
It could be a trick of the light or a trick of my heart. It skips a beat as she smiles.  
  
The sunlight blurs the lines on her face.  
  
They vanish with the brightness. She’s so very tiny. The way she carries herself is no hint towards her true age.

She strides forth like the lioness that she is.  
  
M’s sunshine and grace. How in hell I never noticed before baffles me. M pierces my arm with a tracer and my heart with her presence.

 

 


End file.
